Dreams Land
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Hay veces que nos cuesta entender y aceptar la realidad. Hay veces en las que erramos, en las que ya no nos quedan esperanzas. Unos piensan que los sueños son solo producto de nuestra mente, pero estos pueden conllevar algo mucho más que eso. Ser victima de los más dulces sueños, o las más oscuras pesadillas. Bienvenido seas a la tierra de los sueños. [YA NO MAS OC'S]
1. Prefacio

_Dale vida a los sueños que alimentan el alma,__  
no los confundas nunca con realidades vanas.__  
Y aunque tu mente sienta necesidad, humana,__  
de conseguir las metas y de escalar montañas,__  
nunca rompas tus sueños, porque matas el alma._

_Dale vida a tus sueños aunque te llamen loco,_

_no los dejes que mueran de hastío, poco a poco,__  
no les rompas las alas, que son de fantasía,__  
y déjalos que vuelen contigo en compañía._

_Dale vida a tus sueños y, con ellos volando,_

_tocarás las estrellas y el viento, susurrando,__  
te contará secretos que para ti ha guardado__  
y sentirás el cuerpo con caricias, bañado,__  
del alma que despierta para estar a tu lado._

_Dale vida a los sueños que tienes escondidos_

_descubrirás que puedes vivir estos momentos__  
con los ojos abiertos y los miedos dormidos,__  
con los ojos cerrados y los sueños despierto._

Mario Benedetti

* * *

Creo que el mundo ha dejado de creer y soñar. Creo que el mundo ha dejado de ser fantasioso. Creo que las estrellas ya no nos quieren alumbrar.

…

Sintió la brisa marina golpearle la cara. El agua fría remojarle ambos pies. Sintió el cálido abrazo de la arena a sus espaldas y los rayos del sol tocarle. Incluso podía decir que oía las olas romper en la costa y el trinar de unas cuantas gaviotas.

Se sentía en paz.

Luego abrió los ojos lentamente, los entrecerró un poco al sentir el sol en su cara. Parpadeo para adaptarse al ambiente y efectivamente; se hallaba en una playa. Se levantó lentamente mientras observaba el paraje, había un gran mar azul enfrente de ella, había sol en lo alto del cielo, pero por ningún lado se veía alguien más que ella.

Es más…ahora que lo recordaba…¿Dónde estaba? O más bien ¿Cuándo había dormido en una playa? ¡Recordaba estar en su cama! En ningún lado una costa, un mar y un horizonte tiñéndose de naranjo. Giro su cabeza a ambos lados extrañada, pero no había rastro de nadie por ningún lado. Plantas verdes, lianas del mismo color, palmas…¿Azules? ¿Desde cuándo las palmas son azules? Ahora aún más asustada, sus ojos trataron de identificar algo, pero nada.

Vio como las olas comenzaban a ser más grandes, tan altas que podían hundirla con su fuerza. Llegaban incluso más alto de lo que ella recordaba. La última ola casi la tumba y le había llegado hasta las caderas. Espantada de que se pudiera ahogar comenzó a avanzar hacía atrás, más no giró para correr, sus ojos azules aún veían pendientes y atemorizados la siguiente ola. Sabía que iba a ser más grande.

Una enorme ola se dirigía a ella, reprimió un quejido parecido a un pequeño grito y trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo, hacía la selva de palmas azules, sus pies se hundían en la arena caliente y apenas podía moverse. Tropezó con una liana cuando llego hasta los límites de la selva. La ola no había sido lo suficientemente grande para arrastrarla, apenas y mojo sus tobillos. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba segura de que la siguiente sería menor. Se levantó apresuradamente e ingreso aún con su cabeza mirando hacia atrás.

Y choco contra algo…

Sus cabellos habanos se enredaron entre las ramas de un enorme árbol, lo curioso es que…Ya no estaba en la playa.

Estaba nevando. Caía una ligera nevada, con copos cristalinos que cubrían las copas de los árboles, que se habían vuelto de troncos anchos y marrones y ramas delgadas con alguna cuantas hojas en algunos. Escucho el trinar de un pájaro y giro la cabeza.

Miró probablemente lo más raro que ha visto en toda su vista. Era un pájaro, sí, pero enorme, blanco, con pico de cristal y ojos plateados sin pupila. Tenía una larga cola de plumas elegantes y grandes, redondeadas en la punta y parecían suaves. Tan blandas como una capa de algodón fino. Lo más curioso es que acompañándolas había plumas más pequeñas, delgadas y con la punta formando extrañamente copos de nieve. Copos de nieve hecho de plumas.

Desapareció de su vista y doblegó una rama al pasar por ella. Curveada ahora, parecía una luna menguante volteada horizontalmente.

Y luego y para suerte suya, logro reprimir un grito, porque un par de ojos lilas habían asomado de la nada encima de la rama curveada y ahora parecía una sonrisa. Una cara

Cayó al suelo en el manto de nieve. Tembló ligeramente mientras parecía paralizada por el miedo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Los ojos se habían movido de la curveada rama y ahora estaban frente a ella, en un rostro pálido, enmarcado por cabellos blancos.

No contestó.

—¿Humana? —Asintió sin poder hacer más.

—Oh. —Pareció dudar un momento. —Entonces…Bienvenida seas a la tierra de los sueños.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Este puede ser el prólogo más aburrido de toda la bendita historia del FF (¿) Pero es que quería introducir al tema sin contar muchos detalles, porque quiero que vena más o menos la historia a través de los capítulos.

Y de seguro van a decir: "Esta loca trajo ya un nuevo fic y no ha actualizado los otros" Paciencia amigos míos, prometo que los traeré lo más pronto posible, estoy trabajando en las tres continuaciones de los tres fics.

Ahora sí, obviamente necesito OC's así que dejo la ficha ^^

-[FICHA]

—Nombre:

—Apariencia:

—Personalidad:

—Gustos:

—Disgustos:

—Miedos:

—Pasatiempos:

—Lugar favorito:

—Color favorito:

—Género litearario favorito: (?)

—Una sola palabra que describa su personalidad:

—¿Blue esence, Soul of dreams O Human dreamer? [Abajo más información]

—Algo de gran valor: [SOLO para Human dreamer o Blue esence]

—Estilo de ropa: [SOLO para Human dreamer]

—Estilo de vida: [Solo para Human dreamer] [Aquí lo que se pone es mas o menos como vive tu Oc. Riqueza, pobreza, trabaja o no trabaja, va a la escuela o no, etc]

—Elemento: [SOLO para Soul of dreams] [Aquí es un símbolo o los elementos naturales, ya saben, tierra, aire, agua fuego]

—Poder: [SOLO para Soul of dreams o Blue esence] [Aquí si son: Soul Of Dreams sería más o menos como llevan a cabo su cago: Corazón o mente] [Y para Blue Esence, serían los poderes normales, tales como la empatía, premonición, leer mentes y todo eso.]

—Historia: [SOLO para Blue esence, O Human dreamer] [Si es Blue esence, su historia seria de cómo murió y si es Human dreamer, pues lo normal.]

—Familia. [SOLO para aquellos que son Human dreamer o Blue esence]

—Metas en la vida: [SOLO para aquellos que son Human dreamer o Blue esence] [Para los de Blue Esence también vale alguna meta que tuvo antes de morir o que quiere cumplir con motivación de sus familiares]

—Cargo: [SOLO para Soul of dreams] [Abajo más información]

—Pareja: [Opcional] [Menos Atsuya Fubuki, Atsuishi Shigueto, Hiroto Kiyama, Nagumo Haruya, Fudou Akio] [Hiroto Kiyama es para: Rox Siniestra. Nagumo Haruya y Fudou Akio son para: Laura Excla Red Racer. Atsuishi Shigueto es para: Yukiko-san1.]

_**BLUE ESENCE**_: Son personas que ya murieron, y su esencia o espíritu quedo atrapado en este mundo.

_**HUMAN DREAMER**_: Humanos normales que han llegado a parar al mundo de los sueños. Pero que al despertar egresan al mundo normal.

_**SOUL OF DREAM**_: Se hacen cargo de la tierra de los sueños, es decir, siempre han vivido ahí. Tienen y asumen diferentes cargos que hacen que todo se mantenga bajo control, los cargos son los siguientes:

**-Hope** [se encargan de hacer verdad los sueños]

**-Consejero:** [Mandan mensajes a través de los sueños para hacer conciencia de la verdad o lo que va a suceder] Hechicero: [Usan la magia para lograr una meta en especifico]

**-Warrior**: [destruyen las pesadillas]

**-JoyFun**: Se encargan de los sueños normales, alegres y divertidos, aquellos que purifican y relajan el alma.


	2. Capítulo 1

—**1 —**

* * *

**L**a superficie se tornaba borrosa y más alejada, la sensación placentera del agua fría chocando contra sus huesos, el burbujeo que sentía en su interior, la diminuta presión en el pecho, y la pantalla azul brillante que la rodeaba. Se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien dentro del agua, relajándose de todas aquellas presiones que la perseguían, sumergida en una calma azul y tranquilizante que la adormecía, que la acunaba.

Las burbujas salieron de sus labios y la presión que aumentó sobre su pecho le indicó que debía salir.

Aspiro una profunda bocanada de aire una vez llegó a la superficie. Sus cabellos miel adheridos a su cráneo, las gotas refrescantes que rodaban por su rostro, su respiración levemente irregular, sus pestañas cubiertas de agua y sus ojos rojos esmeraldas admirando el paraje del lugar. La playa salpicada de estrellas lucía impecable ante sus ojos. Su vista se clavó en una figura irregular que se hallaba apartada de la litoral de la playa. La brisa marina tremolaba la cabellera castaña tomada en dos coletas y la sombra se dibujaba sobre la arena.

Nadó hacía la costa, donde la espuma se aglomeraba. Cuando el agua le llego hasta las rodillas, comenzó a caminar a forma lenta y dificultosa hacía la ribera. Sus pies se enterraron en la arena y comenzó a caminar sintiendo esa sensación agradable.

—Deberías salir más a menudo de tus fantasías. —La castaña se acercó a un paso demasiado lento, aguardando distancias del mar. Laura le observó.

—¿Me llaman? —Pregunto mientras agitaba sus cabellos miel de forma ligera y observaba directamente a los ojos castaños de ella. Esta asintió de forma leve y ambos caminaron sobre el frío suelo. —¿Quién es quién me habla?

—Yukiko. —Frunció levemente el ceño, sin que Rocío lo notara y siguió avanzando.

Y como siempre, la fantasía fue rota por el hechizo. El paraje tranquilizante de la playa fue desapareciendo, como sí rasgaran el papel tapiz del paisaje, como si este se desvaneciera para dejar el fondo blanco, como si rasgaras el óleo de una perfecta pintura dejando la superficie de atrás.

Así fue. Todo lo que los pensamientos que Laura creó, se rasgaron cual papel, cual dibujo y dejaron el fondo blanco. Entre un vacío tan enfermizo y claro, que olvido su color.

**...**

Y la nieve comenzó a caer, se pintaron los troncos de los pinos, parte de sus hojas aún verdes, otras amarillentas. La nieve se aglomeraba en las ramas, y el camino de hielo y escarcha que se formaba frente a ellas se tremolaba.

De entre el manto blanco que cubría el bosque, distinguieron los cabellos albinos de la joven a la cual buscaban. Sus pies formaban marcas en los bultos de nieve que se aglomeraban y sus ojos lilas brillaban de entre el blanco enfermizo. Para sorpresa de ambas, cargaba a sus espaldas a una joven dormida. Los cabellos castaños se esparcían sobre la espalda de ella, y le colgaban los brazos como si estuviera muerta.

Rocío alzó una ceja claramente confundida. Yukiko ignoró su expresión y no explicó nada. Pasando de largo por su lado, aún arrastrando a la chica. Yukiko se detuvo unos centímetros apartados de ellas y giró a verles de forma interrogante.

—Ya vamos. —murmuró Laura mientras jalaba a la castaña.

—¿Vamos al palacio?... Espera un momento…¿Quién es ella? —Rocío estaba realmente confundida y apuntó hacía la menuda chica que colgaba cual saco sobre la espalda de la albina.

—Una humana. —Habló ella. Rocío cambió su expresión por una de pasmo y giró a ver a Laura. Ambas se miraron entre ellas, con deje de sorpresa. Se posicionaron en silencio detrás de ella, aguardando silencio. Como si la calma abrumadora que las había envuelto hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, un enorme símbolo surgió bajo sus pies y envueltas en una luz cegadora, abandonaron el paisaje nevado.

El palacio se postró ante ellas Lucía imponente bajo la mirada de cualquiera, pero hermoso y detallado a la vez, con aura tranquilizante que generaba armonía. Parecía hecho de nubes, tal vez de algodón, a la vista de la lila frente a la puerta. Lucía hecho de papel y letras ante los pozos profundos de chocolate. Tal vez era de agua pura fluyendo, pero solo eso se reflejaba en aquella roja gema.

Yukiko subió uno de los peldaños del palacete y camino por uno de los largos y anchos pasillos. Sus pasos resonaron por toda la majestuosa vivienda. En el lado izquierdo del pasillo había varias escaleras. Constituidas de zafiro y plata en ella. La joven dejó caer sin mucho cuidado a la niñata castaña que portaba en sus hombros cual saco.

_¡Auch! _

Las tres bajaron la vista con sorpresa, creyéndola dormida, pero contrariamente, sus grandes orbes azul cielo miraban con curiosidad el lugar. Parecía que el dolor momentáneo de la caída se había ido.

—Ah, perdona, ¿estabas despierta? —La de ojos lilas preguntó sin mucho interés. Himeko le observó con cuidado, como si dudara de las cosas que estaban pasando.

—Tú…—Antes de poder hablar, Rocío se le adelanto.

—Perdona. Debes estar muy confundida. —Esta vez su vista se clavó en los ojos marrones de ella. Parpadeó. —En ese caso, os te doy la bienvenida. —Dijo con educación y elegancia. —Esta es la tierra de los sueños.

Para Himeko, ese momento todo era tan confuso y extraño. Todo completamente incoherente y disparatado. Producto tal vez de su locura o de su creatividad demasiado infinita. Pero estaba segura de que aquello frente a ella no era real.

—Esto es real, si dudas de ello. —Dio un respingo girando a ver a los ojos rojos de la otra mujer que ante sí estaba.

—¿R-real? —Asintieron. Más de repente, lo que parecía ser un cielo azul y despejado, se comenzó a tornar turbio. Yukiko alzó su vista y luego se agachó en cuclillas frente a ella.

—Es momento, de que te vayas temporalmente. —Susurró de forma leve.

—¿Eh? —La sensación de adormilamiento la estaba consumiendo, sus parpados comenzaban a hacerse pesados. Sus ojos le decían a gritos que durmiera. Su cuerpo comenzó a permanecer quieto.

Y al final, no vio nada más que el negro.

**...**

—¡Hey, Himeko! ¡Himeko! —Y la castaña abrió sus ojos. Parpadeó algunas veces para acostumbrarse al lugar y a la luz brillante sobre el techo del aula. Una vez que distinguió con claridad los asientos y la pizarra, reaccionó inmediatamente. Su cabeza giró velozmente a ambos lados, temiendo haber sido descubierta por alguien más.

Pero solo vio a Shirou Fubuki, su compañero de clases en la facultad de Zootecnia. Lo miró, apenada y confundida.

—¿Estas bien? Es raro que te quedes dormida durante las lecciones.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Sí, estoy bien. —Sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Después de todo, había sido un sueño. Uno muy raro. Pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. Himeko observó la pizarra y giró a ver al chico. —¿Me perdí de algo?

—Ah, sí. Una nueva alumna. —Explicó y apuntó con su lápiz hacía unas bancas más abajo. La cabellera lisa y larga, de color tan blanco como el papel o como la nieve que cubría en Invierno todo Hokkaido, contrastaba con la madera oscura de las bancas. Himeko parpadeó consecutivamente, sabiendo que probablemente haya visto antes aquella cabellera. El rostro de la chica giró casi en cámara lenta, y la respiración de Himeko se le fue por unos instantes.

Los ojos lilas enmarcados en pestañas blancas, le miraban desde ahí, de forma fría y penetrante. Y entonces…

Apoyó con fuerza sus palmas sobre la banca y se levantó sin hacer un papel. Shirou le miró confundido y preocupado y vio como la chica bajaba las escaleras, sin decir palabra alguna.

Algo estaba mal.

Porque Himeko Takanashi nunca se levantaba de su mesa.

**…**

Himeko no sabía sí estaba perdiendo la cabeza o meramente, tenía la oportunidad de ser una adivina. Quería alejarse de la clase un momento, necesitaba aliviar esa sensación, necesitaba quitar ese dolor de cabeza. Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas como para caer en la locura en ese momento.

Ingresó a la habitación de enfermería y para su suerte, esta se hallaba vacía. Las ventanas yacían abiertas, dejando entrar la brisa de invierno. Las ramas de los árboles ahora secos se movían con lentitud, balanceando la nieve que se aglomeró.

Su dolor de cabeza comenzó a incrementar y giró su cuerpo para tomar del gabinete de la enfermera, algún medicamento. Sin embargo, dio un respingo del susto cuando unos ojos lilas le miraron desde la puerta. Casi se tropieza con la camilla y su respiración se detuvo por unos instantes, su corazón bombeó rápidamente su sangre y el pavor le trepó con suma facilidad.

Trato de regular su respiración, buscando tranquilizarse.

Sus ojos azules la enfocaron. —¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó ella a su vez. La confusión y la sorpresa relampaguearon en sus azules ocelos.

—¿Eh? —Ella se acerca a la castaña a paso lento, y le mira directo. Sus ojos lilas la enfocan y chocan contra el cielo de ella. Su pupila busca algún indicio en el mar purpureo de la albina, y creyó ver la sombra de un ave, volando en ellos. Frunció un poco el ceño, creyendo que era su imaginación.

—Te conozco, lo sé. —Dice y le vuelve a mirar y esta vez, levanta su collar que cuelga de su cuello, la castaña se tensa, pensando que se lo iba a quitar. El are entra violentamente y mueve las cortinas, sacudiendo la campana de viento que sobre el techo se hallaba adherida.

Y Yukiko se apartó de ella, marchándose. Sacudiendo una pulsera de dijes que ella no había visto antes.

De los dijes de metal de aquella, colgaba una luna.

* * *

Midorikawa caminaba por el aire helado que Hokkaido le transmitía. La nevada era lenta y una que otra vez, se desplomaban copos de nieve hacía el suelo, haciendo bultos más grandes de escarcha en la ciudad. Se subía su bufanda para cubrir su nariz, pues el frío comenzaba a congelarlo.

Llegó hacía un camino lleno de nieve, donde los árboles secos comenzaban a acumularse. El manto blanco comenzó a adueñarse del paisaje y las casas y edificios se perdieron entre las ramas del lugar. Siguió la valla de madera que rodeaba una parte y finalmente llegó.

La Laguna azul resplandecía frente a él, con esa exótica agua de tonalidades azules, donde los árboles se sambutían dentro de aquellas aguas. Y como siempre, ahí estaba.

La chica se hallaba sentada sobre el suelo lleno de nieve, con su vista carmesí enfocada al frente. Las aguas azules del lugar le daban un hermoso toque glacial. Delicado, sencillo, que le trasmitía paz, la sensación del invierno. Su guitarra se hallaba entre sus pálidos dedos, y de la clavija de afinación aún colgaba esa pulsera de diversos dijes. Sus cabellos negros le caían sobre sus ojos, pues se hallaba agachada, componiendo canciones con las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Se apoyó en la madera que componía la valla, y se sentó sobre el mismo, mirando con una sonrisa a la joven.

—Muy bonito, Kurayami. —La chica dio un respingo en su lugar, dejando inmediatamente de tocar. Su vista rojiza enfoco velozmente al chico de ojos carbón, y su expresión de asombro a de enojo se tornó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se levantó de forma rápida del suelo, sacudiendo la tierra de sus pantalones negros. Sus cejas se inclinaban formando una expresión de enfado y sus labios se habían unido en una mueca de indiferencia.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía escucharla tocar.

El chico se alzó de hombros, con una sonrisa pequeña. —Solo quería estar aquí.

Ella negó con la cabeza, agitando sus crines y marchó a paso firme, lejos de él. Tomó con firmeza su guitarra y paso a un lado de él.

—Adiós. —Murmuro con el viento, ajustando la bufanda que enrollaba su cuello. Midorikawa la vio apartarse y lanzó un suspiro. Difícil, impredecible, pero realmente difícil.

A pesar de la mueca de enfado que la chica le había dirigido, comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, para lograr alcanzarla. Aunque ella ya se hallaba a varios metros de distancia.

—No me sigas. —Dijo ella cuando sintió su presencia pisándole sus talones, y decidió avanzar lo más rápido que pudiera. Susbotas se zambulleron en la nieve que se apilaba en el camino. Midorikawa río levemente como si se burlara de ella, y se le adelantó unos cuantos centímetros, dentro de unos segundos, el chico ya estaba a su lado.

Kurayami trató de ignorarlo, enfocando su vista al frente como le habían inculcado. Avanzó de forma más rauda, dejando al joven atrás…nuevamente.

Y entonces, chocó contra algo y se detuvo abruptamente. Ryuuji que seguía detrás de Takahashi, terminó por chocar contra ella y casi caer al suelo.

—¡O…—Sin embargo, detuvo su exclamo cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. Había dos tipos frente a Kurayami.

Cargaban una capucha cubriéndole las caras. Uno de ellos portaba unos lentes oscuros, y parecía no ver, pues estiraba la mano como si no supiera a quien había golpeado. El resto de su cara era imposible de ver. Del otro se podía decir lo mismo, pues la oscuridad infinita que le otorgaba la caperuza no permitía ver su rostro. Uno tenía un espejo en su mano, el otro cargaba con una correa.

Midorikawa se levantó rápidamente y se colocó frente a Kurayami. Las figuras desconocidas no pronunciaron palabra alguna. Una de ellas tomo el espejo y lo alzó con fuerza. Midorikawa tomó de las muñecas a la joven y la arrastro detrás, corrieron sin detenerse, porque aquellas iban detrás. Una cadena de repente se amarró en el tobillo de Takahashi. Inexplicablemente, esta se aferró aún más. No lo entendía. ¿De dónde surgieron cadenas? ¿Quiénes eran esos seres?

La cadeneta la arrastró por inercia, sus manos se aferraron a la tierra, se sostuvo de la valla de madera para evitar que llegara hacía ellos.

Y entonces, la tierra se comenzó a evaporar. Se fragmentó cual cristal, y las partículas se esfumaron en el aire. Se tiño con un pincel, el cielo de negro. Retumbó en sus oídos la áspera carcajada. La tierra desapareció por completo, y contempló entonces el verdadero suelo. Negro pero traslucido, como si la negrura del universo estuviera cubierta por una capa de cristal. Sus palmas se apoyaron aún más. Sintió el miedo perforar su razón. El suelo crujió.

Se tensó.

Unas pisadas resonaban detrás, jamás se había sentido así. Atrapada, pasmada. Sin poder reaccionar.

Y así como la oscuridad negra comenzaba a cubrirla, una luz alumbró. Una mano cubierta por un guante blanco entonces se extendió de la pequeña abertura que resurgió en la oscuridad. Y aún con el miedo palpitando en su interior, su mano se aferró a la única esperanza del lugar.

Y despertó.

El lugar era sombrío, pero no tanto como las tinieblas que la consumieron segundos atrás. De hecho, el lugar tenía forma, cielo, suelo, objetos. Un lugar verdadero. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubarrones en paleta de grises, con pinceladas largas de blanco que parecían formar bandas en ella. Había ramas secas por todo el lugar, árboles sin vida que se agachaban hasta el suelo, marchitando su existencia. La tierra era áspera y arenosa. Gris como el resto del lugar. Y la neblina se aglomeraba a su alrededor que ya no podía soportarlo más.

Giró su rostro, agitando su mano en un intento vano de que la bruma se apartara. Un imponente edificio se hallaba frente así. Tenía el aspecto de un castillo de piedras negras. Roto y desgastado por los años. Había torres más altas que las otras. Pero ninguna tenía ventanas, solo un orificio mediano cubierto por rejas.

Por los pisos del lugar escabroso y roto, había puertas de hierro forjado. Barrotes que formaban celdas. Muros enormes que la asfixiaban a ella. Cubierta por un aura temible. Por un lugar que le aspiraba desconfianza. Como si aquel lugar ocultara cosas que ella no desearía ver.

—Diferente. Una humana. Pero diferente. —Kurayami se volvió inmediatamente y observo los ojos gélidos de un chico. Los cabellos albinos le caían en la cara y portaba el traje más raro que hubiera visto.

—¿Quién eres?

—Nunca preguntes quien es aquel o quién soy yo. ¿Qué soy? Es la pregunta correcta.

Kurayami observó atenta al joven quien le sonrío débilmente cuando su vista de incredulidad y extrañeza se dibujó en el mar rojo que tenía por ocelos. Bajo la vista porque no tenía que decir absolutamente nada.

—Suzuno Fuusuke. —Borró su sonrisa y extendió su mano. Kurayami la apretó sin mucha confianza.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Primero debes saber que es este mundo, antes de decir en que parte de ese mundo estamos. Esta es la tierra de los sueños, Takahashi Kurayami.

Y la chica se detuvo antes de caminar al lado de él. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Dónde verdaderamente estaba? ¿Qué era la Tierra de sueños?

Todo comenzaba a ser ilógico para ella. Todo era lejano a su vista. Este debía ser otro producto de su imaginación. Estaba dormida, y necesitaba despertar. Kurayami había plegado su entrecejo con molestia y confusión.

—Quiero irme. —Sentenció firme. Suzuno negó.

—Es necesario que aún no despiertes. —Sí, era un sueño, un sueño que comenzaba a confundirla.

No quería soñar más.

—Quiero irme ahora —La poca razón se le iba. Y luego sus ojos recorrieron minuciosamente el lugar. —¿Dónde está Midorikawa?

—Aquí mismo.

—Pues bien. Nos iremos, los dos, al mundo humano.

—Imposible. —Explicó el chico y frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. —Aún no te puedes ir. —Menciono ante la vista de rabia que bañaba las expresiones de Kurayami.

—Estoy hablando con un sueño, solicitando permiso para salir de algo irreal, la locura comienza a afectarme de verdad. —Habló con exasperación e ironía a la vez. Sí, tenía una peculiar forma de actuar.

—Comienza a andar, Takahashi. —Dijo y giró, dándole la espalda, y comenzó a apartarse del lugar. Kurayami frunció el ceño. No era real, era una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la cual podía despertar ¿No?

Aún así, no pudo evitar a andar...

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Dijo detrás del albino.

—¿Qué lugar?

Volvió a arrugar su expresión con enojo. —Este mismo. Donde caminamos en estos instantes.

—Ah. La prisión de las pesadillas. Aquí van los sueños rotos que alguna vez los humanos soñaron. Aquí se encierran las criaturas de las sombras que te han atormentado mientras duermes. Aquí todo son sueños, o pesadillas. —Dijo. Kurayami alzó su vista a los enormes muros del ruinoso palacio. Entonces, una figura peculiar de cabello azabache, subió hasta el pasillo más alto del castillo, donde los muros del mismo habían sido rotos. Traía una peculiar esfera en sus brazos y su mirada carmesí se enfocaba en un punto definido.

Abrió una de las puertas de hierro forjado y lanzó la esfera sin mucho cuidado.

Y la puerta se cerró rápidamente por sus pálidas manos, y la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada por algo.

—Pesadillas. —Dijo el chico delante. —Los guerreros las encierran aquí después de atraparlas. —Guerreros, pesadillas, puertas, y muros. Esferas y palacios. Nada tenía ningún tipo de sentido. —No es necesario encontrarle sentido. —Dijo él. —Hay cosas que no tienen sentido, que en realidad si lo tienen, pero tú no lo ves. Sin embargo, no es necesario ver el sentido. Es necesario disfrutar de las cosas sin sentido.

Kurayami no despegó la vista del chico. Las palabras se le hundieron en su mente. Solo se enrollaba más. Solo había espacio para la confusión. ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Quién era él? Y ¿qué demonios significaba todo aquello?

—Al fin. —Una voz se oyó más adelante. Femenina y delicada. Asomó su rostro para lograr verla. Efectivamente, una fémina. Tenía el cabello azabache. Y los pozos profundos y verdes de sus ocelos, le miraban detenidamente.

—Human Dreamer. —Aya sonrió. —Abre las rejas, Suzuno. Es mejor llevarla de inmediato a la corte.

Corte, Human dreamer ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando?

—Esperen. ¿Dónde está Midorikawa? —Preguntó. No quiso explicar más. Si fueron capaces de leer su mente, bien sabrían quién era el chico.

—Ya está en la corte. —Explicó Aya.

—Te llevaremos. —Dijo alguien más detrás. No fue necesario girarse a verle. Lisa, la misma mujer que había llevado la esfera a ese destruido palacete, se hallaba de pie en medio de la arena. Ambas asintieron y comenzaron a andar hacía el frente.

Kurayami vio una vez más el castillo. El lugar grisáceo que quedaba atrás. Y vio por última vez los ojos fríos como el hielo de aquel chico. Más no preguntó.

Siguió avanzando.

* * *

La tierra se esfumaba cual partículas de polvo. Se desvanecía en el fondo del cielo y se fragmentaba cual espejo. Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente en su interior, aun cuando sabía que se podía extinguir. La mujer de largos cabellos azabaches permanecía lejos.

_En un examen nunca se ha dibujado, Kazemaru. —Y la mujer tendió el papel con las respuestas intactas, con sus deseos dibujados a lápiz de color. Como cualquier niño pequeño._

_¿Está mal soñar?_

Las casas simples comenzaron a romperse, a esfumarse en una profunda realidad. Ella le tendía una mano, y él lloraba, porque no podía avanzar.

Él lo veía así.

_¿Tú que quieres ser de grande, Kazemaru?_

_Feliz._

_No, ¿Qué quieres ser de grande?_

_Feliz._

_No entiendes la pregunta._

_Pero entiendo la vida ¿no? _

El cielo se volvió blanco, y se llevaba los recuerdos que él había creado.

_¿Eres vos que sufres? _

Sus cabellos se agitaban y él aún no avanzaba. El cristal del que todo estaba creado se fue esfumando. Las velas que alumbraban en las ventanas de las construcciones que se desvanecían, se apagan, y la flama se evaporaba. Los papeles que él había guardado en ese viejo cofre se fueron con el viento, y se desvanecieron en el fondo blanco. Los cristales se rompieron y se volvieron polvo de cristal. Y todo se rompió.

Todo se esfumó.

Él era solo un espectador.

Y despertó agitado. Sudoroso y cansado.

Hubiera esperado que aquellas imágenes en su cabeza, no fueran más que fragmentos de una pesadilla o un sueño. Esperaba encontrarse dormido en su habitación, cubierto por las mantas, esperando ver la nieve aglomerada en el alfeizar de su ventana. Pero nada.

Es más, el mundo frente a él, era una fantasía basta.

Galaxias y estrellas, cielo y polvo de colores pastel. Como si la aurora boreal ocupara todo el mundo a su alrededor, como si tapizara los vértices y líneas del mundo. Ocultando paredes, suelo, cielo. No había ni principio ni fin, ni izquierda ni derecha. Aún así, comenzó a caminar.

Como si el transcurso de sus pasos pudiera cambiar algo. Comenzó a pisar unos azulejos que formaban un camino blanco. Conforme avanzaba, había entonces pilares de mármol blanco en lo alto. Había suelo de azulejos, y un enorme lago en el centro. Todo era blanco que contrarrestaba con la paleta de colores que teñían el cielo, y con el azul de las aguas del estanque.

Una joven de cabellos azules se hallaba enfrente del mar, sus ojos grises reflejaban el azul del agua que componía el lugar, y sus pálidas manos se apoyaban en el suelo blanco. Se acerca hacía ella, con el fin de preguntar.

Pues ese lugar sin duda no lo conocía.

—Hola, tú, que ahora formas parte de este mundo. —Dijo ella girando a verle con una leve sonrisa. Kazemaru se extrañó.

—¿Dónde estoy? —No se contuvo, la pregunta salió de sus labios sin poder detenerla.

—Aquí, por supuesto. —Soltó una risilla con su respuesta. Como si la joven se burlara de él.

—No juegues conmigo. —Dijo algo molesto, pero sobre todo confundido. —¿Dónde me encuentro?

—Ahora formas parte de este mundo. ¿Sabes? Como una diminuta partícula que se añadió al espacio. —Dijo Sayori ignorando su pregunta.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo es eso?

Se levantó y miró sus ojos avellana. —De alguna manera, tus ojos me son familiares. —Dijo ella, mirando firmemente sus ojos. Contrastando el mar gris de ella contra los pozos almendra de él. Se separó un poco. —Está es la tierra de los sueños. —Habló ella. —este es tú lugar, esencia azul. —Menciono.

—¿Esencia azul?

—Has llorado mucho. —Volvió a ignorarlo. Pero formo una sonrisa tímida —Pero no importa. Tú despides esa aura. Sabiduría, tranquilidad, vida, y aunque ya la hayas perdido, esperanza. —Dijo. Entonces comenzó a nevar. Ella sonrío y junto sus manos en un cuenco, y la escarcha se amontonó en sus palmas. Sonrió. —Muy bien. —Articuló y la espolvoreo sobre el agua, como cuando echabas azúcar a la masa de algún pan… y Kazemaru se sintió adormecido.

—Ahora ven, que la reina de los sueños solicita tu presencia. —Y mostro un pétalo de cerezo.

Él lo vio todo negro.

* * *

Hiroto corría por la nieve solitaria de las calles de la ciudad, se aferraba a su gabardina y esquivaba los enormes bultos de nieve que se comenzaban a aglomerar. Sostenía en sus manos su celular, y aún sin observar, tecleó la pantalla táctil del aparato. Marcó, pero no había señal. _Demonios. _

Sus zapatillas se zambullían en la nieve y se le dificultaba correr. El frío le calaba los huesos, la presión en su pecho ocasionada por tanto correr le hacía respirar dificultosamente, sus piernas bajaban la velocidad cada centímetro que recorría, el vaho surgía débil por su boca, los dedos comenzaban a tornarse azules, y a pesar de seguir avanzando, sentía que todavía faltaba, que seguía estático en su lugar.

Tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital.

Detuvo abruptamente su paso cuando se topó con una niña, en mitad de la nieve, como abandonada a su suerte, con sus ojos verdes brillantes ver los copos caer, y sus cabellos castaños moverse con la glacial brisa de invierno.

—¡Yume! —Se acercó hacía ella al reconocerla. A la mención de su nombre, ella alzó la vista, y cuando vio al chico, sonrío alegremente. Yume Aruma, la niña que llegó hace 9 días, al orfanato. Nunca la había visto llorar por la pérdida de sus padres, pero tampoco la había escuchado reír. La única que conservó su nombre y apellido. La niña que era algo rara. La niña que era muy unida a él. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú no debes ir hacía allá. —Dijo la pequeña, mientras apuntaba con sus manos enguantadas la otra calle. Hiroto la miró con compasión.

—Tengo que ir. Es algo muy importante. —Dijo. —Y también muy triste y desesperante. —Menciono después, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pequeña. Ella negó.

—Tú no deber ir, Hiro-chi. —Tomo la punta de su abrigo rojo. Sí, ella también acostumbraba llamarlo así, por curiosa razones desconocidas para él.

Kiyama le miró confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres, Yume-chan? —Preguntó.

—Me han dicho que debes ir a otro lugar.

El frunció el ceño, aún más extrañado. —¿A otro lugar?

—Sí, Hiro-musuko. —Y sonrío. El chico le miro con confusión, formando una mueca de distorsión. Ella le tomo de una de sus manos y Hiroto entonces observo un par de ojos rosáceos, y una sombra rojiza.

Todo entonces se comenzó a tornar negro, y sus párpados le pesaron.

—Es hora de ir, ya es el momento. —Dijo y entonces, sus ojos se cerraron.

Y se volvieron a abrir. Parpadeó consecutivamente y se levantó de lo que parecía ser el suelo. Y se dio cuenta.

Todo el mundo era blanco, infinito, vacío. Inclusive enfermizo. No había nada. Era una nada, que lo asustaba. Entre preocupado y con miedo, comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Aún se sentía adormilado, como si sus extremidades se hubieran entumido, y no podía reaccionar como él quería.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sus pies seguían avanzando sobre el blanco infinito, y trataba de recordar lo que le había sucedido.

Y se detuvo sorprendido.

Cual lienzo y pincel juntos, se comenzaron a dibujar y pintar figuras. Los árboles se pintaron en tonalidades cobrizas, el suelo entonces se coloreo de una gama de colores variantes de azul. El bosque rojizo y un suelo que imitaba el universo, eso era de lo que el paisaje se componía. Observó entre atemorizado y asombrado, el suelo oscuro donde las estrellas giraban y titilaban y donde planetas flotantes también se hallaban. Como si una película de cristal formara un suelo y cubriera el universo.

—Sabía que llegarían más. Haruna nos lo dijo, pero no nos lo explicó. —Hiroto dio un respingo pequeño del susto, volteó rápidamente y la miró.

Formo una sonrisa la castaña, y sus ocelos se cerraron, ladeando su rostro y sus coletas marrones. —¿Confundido? —Preguntó para después abrir los ojos, y colocarse a su lado. Hiroto siguió sus movimientos como si estuviera asustado, temiendo que aquella chica de aspecto inofensivo fuera a hacerle daño. Ella le miró con cierta diversión, toco su frente con alegría y sonrió.

Y entonces el bosque se borró, se difumino en una gama de rojos y azules, brilló de forma más colorida y abstracta, todo giro en un remolino turbio brillante, la luz cegadora encandiló sus ojos y tuvo que entrecerrarlos.

Todo cambió.

Los colores más agradables y vistosos formaron figuras hexagonales, palabras, frases, que se escribieron por el puño invisible de alguien. Todo entonces cambió de manera rápida, flashazos que abordaron su mente, recuerdos que brillaron ante sus ojos. Y se vio, ahí, sentado, leyendo, con amigos a su alrededor. Con una sonrisa. A sí mismos divirtiéndose. A su hermanastra, a su padre adoptivo, a Midorikawa, a Yume, a los niños del orfanato. Y entonces, con el trinar de un canario, Hiroto cayó al suelo, viendo todo borroso y escuchando un lejano murmullo.

—Es normal. —Dijo Rocío frente a él. —Ver las cosas más bellas, nos puede marear. Porque casi nunca las vemos.

—Porque a veces las cosas bellas no se dejan ver. —Murmuró él, con la mitad de su lucidez.

—Te equivocas. Somos nosotros quienes no las vemos. —Y entonces, llovió. Llovieron copos de nieve y lágrimas del cielo, pedazos de nubes que se extinguieron.

Ella tomó un copo de nieve y lanzó un murmullo.

* * *

—Demonios ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? —Tetsuya llevó sus manos a ambos lados, tratando de reducir el dolor de cabeza momentáneo que le había dado. Retiro sus palmas de inmediato, y giró su cabeza hacía los dos lados.

Nadie estaba ahí.

Se alarmó.

Recordaba…Espera, ¡no recordaba nada! Se levantó con rapidez y miró a ambos lados, sin darse cuenta de en qué lugar precisamente se hallaba, avanzó lentamente hacía atrás y chocó contra algo. Giró a ver, pero antes de completar su acción, sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos al sentir una punzada de dolor. Sí, recordaba a Kidou y a Endou, compañeros de clase, pero ahora…¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaban ellos?

Cuando sus ojos aperlados distinguieron el lugar, lo observó con confusión. Las cosas eran muy extrañas. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba, ni siquiera diferenciaba el suelo del cielo. Pues donde estaba parado parecía las dos cosas. Era un enorme lago, cubierto por aguas cristalinas y brillantes, en tonalidades verdes, azuladas, amarillas y naranjas. Había nubes que flotaban por lo bajo, acariciando el lago donde él estaba parado—para su sorpresa—y miles de puntos diminutos lumínicos de color amarillo, que flotaban en el aire y se perdían en, lo que podía deducir, el cielo, pero que extrañamente cuando se perdían o chocaban contra el firmamento, enorme ondas aparecían en el lago. Como si hubieran rebotado contra las aguas en lugar del cielo.

Volvió a mirar hacía atrás para mirar con lo que había chocado, pero no había absolutamente nada. Se extrañó un poco.

Así que comenzó a andar.

No se le dificultaba andar sobre el agua que cubría el suelo. Sus pies no se hundían a pesar de que algunas veces había ejercido presión sobre ellos. Solo se formaban ondas pequeñas cuando apoyaba sus pies sobre esta. Atravesaba las nubes cuando estás se interponían en su camino, y a veces fue capaz de poder atrapar aquellos puntos que parecían luciérnagas entre sus manos. A pesar de que no pudo, el siguió avanzando.

Y se topó con un árbol. En medio del lago.

Era hermoso. Las flores de cerezo brotaban de sus ramas, caían al lago de manera pausada. Admirando una irracional belleza, su mano se posó sobre el grueso tronco de la maravilla de la naturaleza. Sus sorpresa y admiración brillaron en sus ojos aperlados, pues cuando su mano hizo contacto con el tronco, los pétalos rosáceos del árbol se trasformaron en millones de pájaros.

Las aves similares a las golondrinas, extendieron sus alas de color rosa pálido y volaron por el basto cielo. Volaron en parvada numerosa, y el nubarrón rosado llenó el cielo.

—Un maravilloso espectáculo ¿no crees? —Murmuró una voz y levantó su vista.

Ahí entre las ramas, se hallaba una muchacha. Un viento inexistente ondeaba sus azabaches cabellos cual bandera, y sus mechones blanquecinos se camuflaban entre la negrura de su cabello. Sus ojos oscuros se perdían entre la parvada rosa que en el horizonte desaparecía. Giró a verle y fría permaneció. El aire de seriedad que le transmitía le hacía encogerse ante ella.

—Qué alegría. —Lo dijo sin mucha expresión. —Es hora de irnos. —Saltó hacía el agua, pero esta permaneció intacta. —¿A dónde vamos Tetsuya? — ¿Cómo rayos sabía su nombre? —¿Al norte o al sur? Cualquier dirección nos llevara a cualquier lugar.

El frunció el ceño. —¿Y adónde vas tú?

—Sí yo voy a una parte, sea cualquiera ¿me seguirás?

—Ah, ¿sí? —Alzó una ceja, dudando de su respuesta.

—Ella tenía razón. Vamos. —Y sonrió como si se burlara de él.

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? —Himeko abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se levantó rápidamente. De nuevo, no estaba en la realidad. La sala circular del lugar la recibió. El techo de la enorme sala parecía un tablero de ajedrez. El suelo y las paredes eran idénticas a las de un museo, es más, a excepción del techo, todo lo demás, era igual a una galería. Sin embargo, estaba vacío. —¿De nuevo aquí? —Se preguntó a sí misma.

—Has despertado nuevamente. —Explicó una voz a su lado. Ella giro a verle, con cierto temor. La chica de albinos cabellos la admiró. Himeko suspiro.

—Dijiste que esto era real. —Yukiko asintió. —¿Es verdad?

—Claro que sí. No porque sea algo fuera de lo común, o porque nunca lo habías visto, significa que no sea real.

—Ya veo. —Murmuró ella. —¿Qué lugar es este palacio?

—La Corte de los sueños. —Dijo ella mientras admiraba el techo, al lado de Himeko.

—¿Corte? —Preguntó confundida.

—Sí. El lugar donde se encargan de los sueños, de las esperanzas de los humanos. —Himeko observó la expresión de la albina.

—Ya veo. Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Eso lo sabrás dentro de poco. Como eres la primera en llegar, te llevare de una vez a la sala principal. —Explico y comenzó a caminar. La castaña le siguió, avanzando por los pasillos del enorme castillo. Subieron infinitas escaleras pintadas de azul cielo, y llegaron a una sala con estrellas en el techo. Colgaban, entonces, pájaros hechos de origami, de papel amarillento y cubierto de palabras en cursiva, de historias, y frases. Pero conforme comenzaron a avanzar, las paredes del pasillo se empezaron a cubrir de puertas.

—Son las puertas de los sueños. —leyó la mente de la castaña. Sus ojos azules le miraron atenta y vieron las puertas. —Nosotros entramos por ellas a diario. Sueños inocentes, sueños relajantes, sueños premonitores, sueños divertidos, sueños que conservan otro sueño. —Terminó de decir.

—Los humanos no pueden entrar.

—Eres muy observadora. —Dijo y llegaron finalmente a otra sala circular. Está estaba cubierta de cuadros y más cuadros. Arte abstracto, surrealista, de colores delicados. Las pinturas eran refrescantes a su manera. Y la sala terminaba en una puerta. O más bien un enorme portón de madera. Tenía adornos en oro y plata, de rosas chapadas adherirse en forma de enredadera, de lunas bañadas en plata que adornaban la chapa. Un perfecto trabajo.

Yukiko giró la manilla y entraron a otra sala. Esta vez era cuadrada.

Había una enorme mesa de mármol blanco justo en medio. Era tan larga, que atravesaba casi toda la habitación. Había un montón de sillas de madera, recubierta por algodón y tela. Estaban pintadas de colores pasteles y parecían estar ordenadas para dar ese efecto de arcoíris. Hasta el otro extremo, había tres puertas. Una esculpida en oro, que estaba en la pared derecha, otra esculpida en plata, a la izquierda, y una tallada en diversas gemas y piedras preciosas, enteramente, que yacía justo enfrente. Y el aura que trasmitía, era una paz que ella jamás había sentido.

Para su buena o mala suerte, ya había personas sentadas sobre las mismas sillas. Hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, justo enfrente, se hallaba una mujer. Joven y delicada, entrelazaba sus manos para apoyar su mentón, y le miraba con una enorme sonrisa, que le trasmitía delicadeza. Sus cabellos ondulados y azulados le llegaban a los hombros, y sus verdes y redondos ojos, eran enmarcados por unas gafas rojas.

En los demás asientos, se hallaban unas cuantas personas que jamás había visto. Y del lado apegado a la puerta, se encontraba un pequeño grupo que contemplaba con confusión ese mundo. Ciertas miradas de alguno de aquellos, se le hacían familiares. Sentía que ya había visto aquel verdor de los ojos de Hiroto o ese carbón de Midorikawa. Que de mirada había visto esa vista rojiza de la mujer de expresión fría o que aquel chico moreno había estado en la librería de su hermano.

Parpadeó algo confundida y se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella. Trató de disculparse, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

—Humana. —Dijo Yukiko atrás de ella, dirigiéndose a la de cabellos azules, ella asintió.

—¿Y el nuevo? —Preguntó la mujer de cálida voz. Ella alzó las cejas.

—¿Tengo que traerlo aquí?

—No, dirígelo directamente con la reina. Después de todo, es eso lo que te dijo ¿No es así, Sayori? —La mujer ladeo su cabeza hacía la muchacha de ojos grisáceos, ella asintió con una sonrisa y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Yukiko entonces, se marchó sin dirigir palabra y salió por la puerta. Y la mirada verde de ella se dirigió hacía el grupo, sonriendo con nostalgia.

Como si ella supiera algo que ellos no.

—Bien, no podemos esperar a los demás humanos. Ni a los demás integrantes de la Corte. Comenzaremos con ustedes primero, después de todo.

Kurayami frunció el ceño. Ella más bien parecía molesta que confundida por lo ilógico que parecía la situación.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Kurayami no era de las personas que saltaban diciendo cualquier cosa sin pensarlo. Pero estaba molesta. Las cosas en aquel mundo de fantasía solo la envolvían y enrollaban.

Haruna sonrió y se aclaró la garganta. —Bien, como bien les dijeron los integrantes de aquí, está es la Tierra de los Sueños. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa. —Sean bienvenidos. —Volvió a hablar.

Todos se miraron confundidos, Midorikawa soltó murmullos a su compañero. ¿Qué era la Tierra de los Sueños? ¿Por qué estaban ahí? O ¿Por qué ese sueño sin sentido, les había acaparado? ¿Por qué no despertaban? ¿Sería acaso que cayeron en una locura enfermiza? Haruna los miró, más la expresión que se dibujó en sus orbes, fue inexplicable.

—Debéis estar confundidos. Probablemente crean que esto, es solo producto de su mente al dormir.

—Que no existe. —Completó Laura.

—Pero es más que real, niñatos humanos. —Nagumo se reclinó en su asiento, y con ese dialogo hizo que Kurayami, Tetsuya y Hiroto se enojaran de inmediato.

—Sí. Y su presencia aquí es vital. —Volvió a retomar Haruna.

—Ustedes dicen que esto es real, que no es ningún tipo de locura o ilusión. Más sin embargo, yo no comprendo que hacemos aquí. —Sea cual fuera la situación, y que probablemente no fuera real, las cosas realmente parecían verdaderas. Ciertas. Existentes. Al menos para él, para Hiroto.

—La Tierra de los Sueños es el lugar donde los sueños son creados. Donde se fomenta la esperanza de cada ser humano. Las metas, los anhelos. Todo se forma aquí. Así como la fuerza necesaria para poder cumplirlos. —Explicó Rocío.

—Aquí, es el nacimiento de los sueños cuando duermes, y de los sueños cuando estás despierto.

—Pero eso no contesta nuestra pregunta. —Formuló Kurayami.

Haruna sonrió. —Hace mucho tiempo que no recibimos humanos. Ha pasado tanto. —Exclamó. Y luego borró su sonrisa —En la actualidad, la esperanza y los sueños, son más fáciles de desaparecer. Ya casi no hay sueños, todos terminan en el cementerio. Ya no hay ilusión ni anhelo. La esperanza comienza a decaer. Y si es así…

—Solo la desesperanza, la tristeza, la ira, la envidia, el despecho y el rencor existirán. Cualquier clase de sentimientos negativos corromperán la tierra. Sumirán al mundo humano a la desgracia. —Dijo Lisa.

—Conflictos, guerras. Son unas de las tantas consecuencias que tendrá. —Volvió a hablar Haruna.

—¿Y qué papel llevamos ahí? —Pregunto Midorikawa.

—Ustedes, que son humanos. Humanos que probablemente hayan dejado de soñar. —Vio a Kurayami y a Hiroto. —O humanos que todavía sueñan. Pero que todos tienen una esencia pura. El recuperar sus propias esperanzas, y el brindar las mismas a demás personas, es más que suficiente para ayudarnos.

—¿Y sino qué? —Pregunto Tetsuya de manera agresiva.

—El mundo de los sueños dejara de existir, y por lo tanto, todo lo que mencionamos anteriormente destruirá la tierra. —Concluyó Laura.

—Solo solicitamos un poco de ayuda. Que todavía estén visitando la tierra de los sueños, que nos ayuden a luchar contra las pesadillas. Que hagan crecer sus esperanzas y brinden más en otras personas. —Los humanos se miraron. —En cualquier caso, les daremos un poco de tiempo. —Mencionó Haruna. Y miró a los demás. Estos se levantaron de su asiento. —¿Por qué no…

Pero fue interrumpida.

Un _¡crack! _Se oyó por todo el lugar y retumbó cual eco sobre las paredes del palacete. Las ventanas rugieron con fiereza, temblando violentamente, el grupo de chicos se levantó rápidamente, con el miedo palpitando en su interior. Y entonces una grieta resurgió en el ventanal.

Y comenzó a expandirse por todos los ventanales. Y solo entonces, con un sonoro ruido…

…Las ventanas se rompieron en millones de pedazos. Los fragmentos cayeron en picada y Haruna y las almas se alejaron lo suficiente de aquellas ventanas. Volvió a temblar la tierra con brutalidad, y todos salieron por la puerta hacía la sala circular cubierta de cuadros.

—¡Salid y ver qué sucede! —Grito Haruna y todos corrieron por el largo pasillo de las puertas del castillo. Bajaron las infinitas escaleras y se toparon con la sala principal. No fue necesario bajar al corredor de abajo, pues entonces Suzuno se adelantó y abrió un enorme ventanal.

Todos se asomaron por este mismo, que era tan ancho como para que todos tuvieran lugar. El mundo se tambaleaba frente a ellos, temblaba con salvajismo y grietas resurgían por la tierra. Más allá, donde las colinas negras destacaban en el paisaje, y donde la neblina se aglomeraba para impedir que la vieran, resurgían gritos y rugidos de fiereza.

Y por los cielos volaron sombras. Temibles sombras de piel plegada y lustrosa que parecían que portaban una descuidada y rota túnica negra. Unos tenían forma humanoide y volaban cual fantasmas, extendiendo sus garras llenas de ampollas. Los otros parecían caballos, caballos de ojos tan rojos como la sangre. O lobos que rugían, con la piel hecha jirones y cayéndoseles a pedazos.

—¡No puede ser posible! ¡Las pesadillas se han escapado de la prisión! —Suzuno apoyó sus manos sobre el barandal.

Y otro _crack _se oyó nuevamente. Pero aún más fuerte. La tierra tembló gravemente y sacudió con tanta violencia, que se desquebrajaron otras ventanas del palacio, y los fragmentos de la puerta del ventanal cayeron sobre ellos. El suelo del balcón también comenzó a desquebrajarse y una grieta resurgió en las torres o en las cúpulas que componían el castillo.

Para cuando todos alzaron su vista al cielo, vieron una enorme rajadura que cubría el firmamento.

El cielo de la Tierra de los sueños, estaba roto.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Después de millones de años, les traigo la continuación. Como verán, la historia comienza de inmediato. Y además, debo decirles que como este fic va a ser el más corto de los cuatro que tengo, haré saltos, ya sean grandes o pequeños, temporales para durar menos.

Aquí no salen todos los OC's, solo unos cuantos. Pero saldrán en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo. También debo decir que por ahí hay detallitos que deben guardar o que significan algo más de lo que parece. A ver si alguien los descubre ;) x'D

¡Ah sí! Les dejo unas preguntitas [todos lo hacían, yo solo quería ser popular x'p #LOL]

—¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

—¿Qué escena les gusto más?

—¿Descubrieron esos datos que significan algo más o no?

—¿Qué es lo que rayos está pasando en el mundo de los sueños?

—¿Alguien en su vida ha visto algún vídeo de Dross? [¿]

—¿Aparte de tú celular, porque más sufrirías si te lo castigan? [Yo por ejemplo, me muero si me castigan los libros, o regalan mis mascotas x'D]

Ok no, ya dejo de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Sin más, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos! ¡Dejen reviews, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, psicólogos, helados, caramelos de limón, libros! ¡Inclusive acepto una vida social!

Ahora sí, Bye Bye ;9


End file.
